OS OhnoKoyama
by Ruumi
Summary: L'histoire commence en 2001. Evolution d'une amitié au fil du temps.


Et oui ! Je publie ! Vous ne rêvez pas, je suis de retour !

J'avoue que le couple n'est pas commun DU TOUT mais je l'aime beaucoup ! Pour tout vous dire, le couple, je le sors d'un jeu de RP que je fais sur facebook avec des amies. Si vous voulez nous suivre, demandez-moi en MP !

En espérant que cet OS vous plaira !

* * *

><p><em>Mai 2001<em>

Un couloir de la Johnny's Jimusho était bondé. Deux jeunes hommes se croisèrent, se regardèrent et finirent par se saluer poliment en se souriant. Personne n'aurait pu dire qu'ils se connaissaient plus qu'ils ne le laissaient voir. Et pourtant…

…

…

_22 janvier 2001_

Keiichiro Koyama, seize ans, avait réussis la veille l'audition d'entrée à la célèbre agence d'idoles du Japon. Seize ans était un âge tardif pour y entrer mais qu'importe il était sociale et s'entendait avec à peu près n'importe qui. Il avait envoyé sa candidature sur un coup de tête, sans grande conviction, juste par admiration pour le nouveau groupe Johnny's qui montait : Arashi. Arashi ou plus principalement son leader. Il admirait cet homme qui ne se démarquait pas tellement, et il voulait gravir les échelons pour se rapprocher un peu plus d'eux, de lui.

Ce jour-là, on l'avait appelé pour apprendre une chorégraphie. Danser, il n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé. Il n'était pas particulièrement doué, il ne chantait pas particulièrement bien, mais il avançait dans les couloirs encore déserts de la Jimusho avec gaité pour rejoindre la salle indiquée sur son papier. Il la trouva non sans mal et s'arrêta face à la porte close. Il était réellement très en avance. Il haussa les épaules et ouvrit la porte à la volée. Et six paires d'yeux surpris se tournèrent vers lui.

- Ca, c'est une entrée fracassante… dit l'un deux.

Il ne fallut pas deux secondes pour que les joues du plus jeune se tintent de rouge. Devant lui, ses senpai de Arashi avec – pensa-t-il – un chorégraphe. Il reprit contenance et s'inclina plusieurs fois devant eux en marmonnant des excuses.

- Qui es-tu ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda le chorégraphe.

- Euh, je…suis en avance…pour le cours…

L'adulte soupira.

- Bien. Mets-toi dans un coin et reste calme, sinon, tu sors.

Keiichiro acquiesça. Bien sûr qu'il serait calme ! Bon, être calme ne faisait pas partie de lui mais là, ayant ses senpai pour lui seul, il ferait un effort. Il se sentit privilégié et s'assit à même le sol pour profiter de ces petits moments qui lui étaient offerts.

Le groupe se mit en position pour recommencer une énième fois leur chorégraphie. Le regard brûlant de leur junior était posé sur eux. Ils le sentaient sans aucune difficulté. Et le grand miroir devant eux n'aidait pas à pouvoir l'oublier. C'était une chose de danser devant un public et une autre de danser devant un seul spectateur. Oui, ils étaient gênés.

Une fois qu'ils eurent terminé, le plus jeune frappa dans ses mains, très enthousiaste, mais s'arrêta presque aussitôt en voyant le regard noir du chorégraphe posé sur lui. Il baissa la tête et tritura ses doigts pendant un moment pour se faire oublier. Il ne la releva que quand il sentit du mouvement à ses côtés. Ses senpai l'avaient tout simplement rejoins et s'étaient assis ou allongés autour de lui. Ce fût à son tour d'être gêné. Il ne s'y attendait absolument pas.

- Comment tu t'appelles ? finis par demander le plus vieux.

- Euh...je... commença-t-il à bafouiller alors que ses senpai le regardaient. Koyama Keiichiro.

Il se courba légèrement pour montrer son respect.

- T'es nouveau ? T'as l'air vieux pourtant !

- Nino !

- Bah quoi ? C'est vrai non ?

- Ou-oui, c'est vrai. J'ai 16 ans.

- Bienvenue dans l'agence alors !

- Merci beaucoup, dit-il en se courbant à nouveau.

- Arrête d'être si formel, tu veux ?

- Oh...euh...d'accord, Ohno-senpai.

Le plus vieux leva les yeux au ciel tandis que les quatre autres riaient faiblement. Les discussions commencèrent entre les membres de Arashi et le petit nouveau de l'agence.

…

…

_23 février 2001_

Ohno et Koyama étaient surpris de s'entendre si bien en seulement un mois. Ils n'avaient pas le même caractère, Koyama étant plus extravertis et plus bruyant que son, désormais, ami. À l'agence, ils se faisaient discrets, ne voulant pas créer des histoires.

Keiichiro sentit son portable vibrer contre sa cuisse alors qu'il venait de rentrer des cours.

« Mon Keiikeii ! Tu vas bien ? Tu as prévu quelque chose aujourd'hui ? Je suis tout seul chez moi ce week-end et je suis sûr que tu ne veux pas que je sois tout seul, ne ? ^^ Tu penses pouvoir le passer avec moi ? Satoshi~ »

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et étouffa un cri dans son oreiller. Bien sur qu'il voulait ! Il aurait son senpai pour lui tout seul ! Et il se surprenait à nourrir de drôles de sentiments pour lui.

« D'accord Sacchan ! J'en parle à ma mère et j'arrive ! »

Sacchan et Keiikeii, c'était leurs surnoms. Eux seuls s'appelaient comme ca. C'était leurs petits moments à eux.

Ce fut plus d'une demi-heure plus tard qu'il quitta le restaurant familial pour rejoindre la maison de son ami. Ils n'habitaient pas trop loin l'un de l'autre et ils se voyaient souvent après les cours. Quand le plus vieux n'était pas en tournée, en tournage ou en représentation.

Une fois devant la porte de son ainé, il souffla et sonna. Il n'attendit que quelques secondes pour que la porte s'ouvre sur Ohno.

- Tu es enfin la ! lui envoya-t-il en souriant.

Il le laissa entrer et se déchausser. Une fois dans une paire de pantoufles, le plus vieux lui attrapa la main et avança dans la maison.

- Tu es le dernier !

Koyama s'arrêta dans l'escalier tandis que son aîné se tournait vers lui, surpris. Alors ils ne seraient pas tout les deux ? Il eut tout à coup envie de partir et de rentrer chez lui. Il laissa glisser sa main dans celle de Satoshi et laissa son bras tomber le long de son corps.

- Keiikeii, ca va ?

- On... Enfin, je croyais... Qui est la aussi ?

- Oh, les autres Arashi. Pourquoi ?

- Pour rien, dit-il en baissant les yeux.

Il était tellement déçu, mais à quoi s'attendait-il vraiment ? Il rêvait déjà premier rendez-vous et légers baisers.

- Keii-chan ? T'as l'air pale... Ça va ?

- Je...sais pas trop...

- Viens, tu vas t'allonger un peu, dit-il en attrapant de nouveau sa main.

Il le tira plus lentement vers sa chambre puis poussa la porte.

- Oh ! Koyama ! Ça va ?

- Oui, oui...

- Allonge-toi, si tu veux...

Il resta allongé sans rien dire pendant un moment. Il faillit s'endormir plusieurs fois tant ses sentiments l'épuisaient.

Ce fut une caresse sur son bras qui le sortit de son état. Il ouvrit les yeux sur le visage souriant de son ainé. Il ne restait que lui dans la pièce.

- On n'a pas osé te réveiller quand les autres ont du partir...

Alors il s'était vraiment endormi ?

- Je me suis endormis ? Ils sont partis il y a longtemps ?

- Il y a un bon quart d'heure. Je t'ai regardé dormir et même si tu es très mignon quand tu dors, je commençais à m'ennuyer...

Koyama sentit ses joues rougir et son cœur s'emballer. Il avait dis qu'il était mignon. Il l'avait dis !

- On descend manger quelque chose ?

Il acquiesça timidement avant de se laisser entraîner par Ohno qui lui tenait la main. C'était vraiment devenu une habitude entre eux.

La soirée était bien avancée et Satoshi et Keiichiro trainaient devant la télévision du salon. Le plus jeune somnolait un peu tandis que son aîné était passionné devant son émission.

- Approche, dit alors faiblement Ohno.

- Eh ?

Sans lui répondre, Ohno l'attrapa par le bras et l'emmena dans les siens.

- Tu seras mieux installé comme ça.

Koyama ne répondit rien, se contentant juste de fermer les yeux et de profiter des caresses que faisaient son aîné à ses cheveux. Il dut s'endormir à nouveau car lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, la télé était fermée et Satoshi semblait avoir son esprit loin de la pièce. Il remarqua aussi que son propre bras entourait la taille de son ami. Il l'enleva rapidement ce qui fit tourner le regard de Ohno vers lui.

- Tu es réveillé ? dit-il en souriant.

Keiichiro se dit qu'il devait vraiment arrêter de lui sourire ainsi ou alors son cœur ne supporterait pas.

- Dis, Keiikeii...

- Mh ?

- Tu as déjà été amoureux ?

Bien sur, il l'était en ce moment même.

- Euh... Pas vraiment... Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je crois que je le suis.

- Oh ?

Keiichiro sentit son cœur se serrer et il s'éloigna du corps de Satoshi.

- Mh... Mais c'est compliqué... En fait...c'est une personne que je vois souvent...

- Une amie ?

Un sourire sans lumière apparu sur son visage.

- Un ami, oui.

- Oh...

- Tu vois que c'est compliqué... Tu sais, commença-t-il en perdant son regard dans le vide, je me sens vraiment bien. J'ai l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours. Je ne savais pas ce que je ressentais vraiment pour lui jusqu'il y a quelques jours, alors j'y ai vraiment réfléchis. Mais c'est sans aucun doute parce que je l'aime, ne ? Mh ça doit être ça. Tu as déjà ressentis ça Keii-chan ?

Bien sur, dès qu'il était à ses côtés. Mais il baissa les yeux sans répondre. Son senpai aimait quelqu'un, alors il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Pas maintenant qu'il lui disait tout ça.

Il se leva alors précipitamment.

- Euh... On va dormir maintenant ?

- Attends, dit-il en se levant à son tour, tu ne veux pas savoir de qui je parle ?

- Non, lâcha-t-il après une légère hésitation. J'ai aucune envie de savoir qui rend l'un de mes meilleurs amis comme ca !

- « Comme ca » ? Gay, tu veux dire ?

- Crois ce que tu veux, Ohno.

- Alors c'est même plus "Sacchan" ? Je te dégoute tant que ca ?

- Je suis fatigué... Je veux dormir...

Il voulait dormir, se réveiller et se rendre compte que tout ca n'était qu'un rêve. Maintenant, Satoshi croirait qu'il était homophobe, qu'il le rejetait, qu'il le dégoutait. Il prit sur lui pour ne rien dire et suivre tranquillement son ainé.

- On partage quand même mon lit ou je dois dormir sur le canapé ?

Koyama soupira et se déshabilla, ne gardant que son caleçon. Il s'installa dans le lit et se colla au mur.

- Tu peux venir hun...

Ohno se déshabilla à son tour et rejoignit son ami. Il ferma la lumière et se tourna vers lui l'observant dans le noir.

- Dis, Keii... Je te dégoute tant que ca...?

Il soupira.

- Mais non...

- Pourquoi tu te tiens si loin de moi alors ?

- Tu aimes quelqu'un, tu ne devrais pas partager ton lit avec quelqu'un que tu n'aimes pas.

- Dis Keii-chan...

- Quoi encore ?

- Imaginons que ce soit de toi que je sois amoureux...si je te le disais, tu le prendrais comment ?

Keiichiro se tendit. Il ne devait pas lui demander ca ! Il n'avait pas le droit ! Ohno l'avait sentit se reculer un peu plus encore si c'était possible. Il l'avait sentit sursauter. Et il avait vu son visage se décomposer.

- Ce n'est pas moi donc la question ne se pose pas !

- Rappelle moi quand j'ai dis que ce n'était pas toi !

Koyama se redressa dans le lit. Ça non plus il n'avait pas le droit de le dire !

- Tu mens ! Tu mens, tu mens, tu mens ! Je te déteste de me faire ça, Sacchan ! T'as pas le droit !

- Keii... Je suis désolé, je...je crois que je suis amoureux de toi...

Koyama ne put faire autre chose que de mettre ses mains sur ses oreilles pour ne plus l'entendre. Il mentait ! Il mentait forcément ! Il ne put arrêter sa voix qui lui répétait sans cesse qu'il était amoureux de lui. Il ferma fort les yeux et secoua un peu la tète. Il devait se taire ! Il allait devenir fou !

Ohno le regardait sans savoir quoi faire. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas du lui dire ? Il se sentait bête d'avoir cru qu'il pouvait l'aimer aussi. Ces marques d'affections n'étaient que preuves de son amitié, pas de son amour... Il attrapa ses poignets et enleva ses mains de sa tête.

- Keii... commença-t-il faiblement comme pour ne pas l'effrayer. Keiikeii... Je suis désolé... Je...ne veux pas te faire peur... Je...ne te ferais jamais rien... Tu le sais, ne ? Keii, ouvre les yeux et regarde moi s'il te plaît...

Le plus jeune ouvrit lentement les yeux et plongea son regard dans celui de son ami. Les larmes manquaient de déborder. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait tellement envie de pleurer. Pourtant il venait d'apprendre que son ami partageait ses sentiments. Il n'avait aucune raison de pleurer.

- Ne, Sacchan, commença-t-il.

Ohno fut rassurer que Koyama utilise son surnom.

- Mh ?

- Tu ne me mens pas, hun ? Je supporterais pas que tu me mentes sur ca...

Satoshi leva lentement son bras et posa sa main sur sa joue pour effacer une larme qui s'était échappée.

- Je ne te mens pas, Keiikeii...

Koyama baissa les yeux tandis qu'Ohno s'approchait de lui, continuant de caresser sa joue. Il s'agenouilla face à lui et posa son autre main sur sa joue pour relever son visage vers lui.

- Tu penses la même chose que moi, Keii, pas vrai ?

Il ne répondit pas, gardant les yeux clos. Mais il sentait le regard de son aîné sur lui, il sentait son visage approcher inexorablement du sien. C'était à tel point qu'il sentait son souffle sur sa bouche. Il rouvrit alors lentement les yeux pour vérifier ce qu'il sentait. Il était bien la, tout proche de lui.

- Sacchan...

- Mh...?

- Ne fais pas ca...

- Pourquoi...? Tu le veux aussi, ne ?

Koyama posa son front sur celui de Ohno et le regarda un moment sans rien dire. Il avait peur. Il se sentait terrifié à l'idée de perdre leur amitié si les choses tournaient mal entre eux.

- Ça ira, Keiikeii. Crois en moi.

Satoshi finit d'avancer son visage et posa enfin ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce n'était presque qu'un effleurement, désireux de se rencontrer en tant qu'amants avec le plus de douceur possible. Ohno se releva légèrement pour embrasser son ami avec un peu plus de fougue. Il le poussa un peu contre le mur derrière lui et caressa un peu son ventre et son torse. Koyama frissonnait sous ses doigts. Il aimait le sentir frémir contre lui. Le plus jeune fermait fort les poings sur les draps. Il embrassait un homme pour la première fois. Et il y prenait tellement de plaisir. Pour le plus vieux, ce baiser avec un homme n'était en aucun cas une première. Il avait déjà eu un amant. Un de ses senpais. La situation était maintenant inversée. Il était le senpai qui embrassait un junior. Il s'éloigna un peu pour les laisser reprendre leur souffle. Koyama avait les yeux fermés et ne semblait pas avoir envie de les rouvrir.

- Keiikeii... Regarde-moi.

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et sourit à son désormais petit ami.

- Keii-chan... J'ai un truc à te dire...

Le cadet soupira. Il avait une vague idée.

- On va pas pouvoir se voir pendant un petit moment...

- Je sais, dit-il en baissant les yeux.

- Je t'aime. Et quand je rentrerais de ma tournée, je passerais du temps rien qu'avec toi. D'accord ?

Koyama baissa un peu plus la tete. Attendre jusque fin avril pour se revoir allait être un supplice.

Ohno attira le corps de Koyama contre lui et les allongea. Il caressait doucement ses cheveux alors que le plus jeune avait posé sa main sur son ventre. Satoshi dut se retenir ; s'il s'écoutait, il n'aurait pas détaché ses lèvres...

…

…

_5 Mai 2001_

Ce jour-là, les couloirs de la Johnny's Jimusho étaient bondés. Satoshi et Keiichiro se croisèrent, se regardèrent et finirent par se saluer poliment en se souriant. Personne n'aurait pu dire qu'ils se connaissaient plus qu'ils ne le laissaient voir. Ils durent faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas se prendre dans leurs bras à l'instant où ils s'étaient vus. Ils ne s'étaient plus vu depuis que le plus vieux était parti en tournée avec son groupe. Quelques minutes seulement après s'être croisé, le portable de Koyama vibra dans sa poche.

« Nouveau message de : Sacchan »

Il sourit et l'ouvrit rapidement.

« Ton sourire m'avait manqué. Tu fais quelque chose après le travail ? »

Il répondit alors. « Tu m'as manqué aussi ! Normalement, je n'ai rien de prévu, non. Pourquoi ? ^^ »

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. « ^^ J'ai pas pu être là pour ton anniversaire, tu veux bien que je me rattrape ce soir ? »

Il sourit.

« D'accord ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ? »

« Je t'attends chez moi ^^ ne tarde pas trop ! »

Koyama se sentit rougir comme un gamin. Ils passeraient la soirée rien que tous les deux. Ça ne voulait pas vraiment dire quelque chose mais son cœur s'emballa. Il se hâta à retrouver le vestiaire des juniors et rassembla ses affaires. Il maudit un de chorégraphes pour l'avoir retenu, sous prétexte qu'il ne faisait pas assez bien les pas. Il faisait ce qu'il pouvait après tout. En arrangeant à sa manière. Il soupira une fois l'adulte éloigné et se mit à courir. Il voulait le voir vite. Il voulait être avec lui. Rien qu'avec lui. Avec personne d'autre autour.

Il s'arrêta de courir une fois dans la rue de son aîné, reprenant un minimum de souffle. Il frappa timidement à la porte et attendit qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. Ce fut sa mère qui le fit. Keiichiro ne l'avait vu qu'une fois. Il s'inclina poliment.

- Ohno-senpai m'a demandé de passer.

- Ah oui, il m'a prévenu. Tu peux monter, il est dans sa chambre.

Elle le laissa entrer, se déchausser et monter à l'étage. Encore une fois, Koyama frappa timidement à la porte.

- Entre, entendit-il.

Il ouvrit alors en souriant tombant sur un Satoshi rayonnant, debout au milieu de la pièce. Il eu à peine le temps de refermer derrière lui que deux bras le retenait contre la porte et qu'une bouche emprisonnait la sienne. C'était le baiser le plus fougueux qu'ils avaient partagé. L'aîné collait complètement son corps contre celui de Keiichiro, se frottant expressément à lui. Il avait envie de lui, c'était incontestable. Ses lèvres se perdirent dans son cou, le léchant et le mordant par endroit. Keiichiro perdait lentement la tête, s'abandonnant aux caresses de son petit ami. Le gardant contre lui, Ohno l'amena vers son lit, où il le coucha doucement. Il ne voulait surtout pas lui faire peur et qu'il l'arrête d'un coup. Il voulait prendre son temps et le faire enfin sien.

Lentement, leurs vêtements rejoignaient le sol, mettant Koyama de plus en plus mal à l'aise, gardant ses bras sur son ventre pour cacher sa maigreur. Son amant lui sourit pour le rassurer : il avait rarement trouvé quelqu'un aussi beau. Ses lèvres rejoignirent celles du plus jeunes avant de glisser dans son cou puis sur son torse. Keiichiro ferma les yeux pour se laisser aller complètement sous ses caresses. C'était la première fois qu'il perdait totalement le contrôle de son corps et son entrejambe le faisait déjà souffrir. Et quand il sentit les doigts de Satoshi glisser dans son sous-vêtement, il commença à paniquer.

- Sacchan, dit-il difficilement alors que la main de son aîné s'était refermée sur son membre tendu.

- Ca ira, mon Keiikeii. Tu me fais confiance, pas vrai ?

- Oui mais…

- Ca ira mon amour.

Koyama se mordit la lèvre. Satoshi l'appelait rarement comme ça. Il lui attrapa les poignets pour poser ses bras le long de son corps, le regardant à sa guise. Rougissant, Koyama releva ses mains pour les poser dans le dos de son amant, se permettant de le caresser doucement.

…

Koyama se réveilla sous les tendres caresses que son amant faisait sur son dos. Il resserra sa prise sur sa taille et vint se coller un peu plus à lui, réveillant une douleur dans le creux de ses reins par la même occasion. Il lâcha alors un petit gémissement de douleur.

- Ca va Keiikeii ?

- Hum, ça va. Un peu mal mais c'est supportable.

- Désolé, dit-il en descendant ses caresses sur ses reins. Ca passera.

- Je sais, ne t'en fais pas.

Il se releva et vint poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Je t'aime, Sacchan.

Il se mordit doucement la lèvre. C'était la première fois qu'il lui disait vraiment.

- Je t'aime aussi, mon Keiikeii.

…

…

_24 décembre 2001_

Koyama était sur le lieu de leur rendez-vous. Il attendait depuis presque une heure. C'est quand il décida de rentrer chez lui qu'arriva Satoshi.

- Désolé, Keiikeii ! J'ai été retenu à l'agence.

- Hum, c'est rien.

Il se mit à avancer sans rien ajouter. Ohno soupira avant de le suivre. C'est vrai qu'ils se voyaient peu. Les activités qu'il avait avec Arashi prenaient une bonne partie de son temps. Et s'il avait un peu de temps libre, Koyama étaient en cours. Leur couple était difficile à gérer mais ils s'aimaient. C'était tout ce qui comptait pour eux. Et ce jour-là était leur première fête en amoureux. Ohno avait réussis à négocier avec sa famille pour que son amant puisse dormir – une nouvelle fois – chez eux.

Ils étaient assis sur le lit du plus vieux, contre le mur, à regarder un film quelconque. Bien qu'il voyait son amant complètement absorbé dans le film, Koyama n'y arrivait pas. Il pensait un peu trop à leur couple. La popularité du groupe de son amant grandissait de jour en jour et ils pouvaient maintenant se voir peu. Satoshi lui avait parlé qu'il y avait des projets d'émissions télévisées pour leur groupe. Ils allaient se voir encore moins. Il soupira et son amant tourna vers lui.

- Ca ne va pas, Keiikeii ?

- Mh ? Si, ça va !

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa pour être certain que son semi-mensonge passe chez son amant.

…

…

_19 janvier 2002_

« On se rejoint au parc, Keiikeii ? J'y suis déjà, je t'attends ! Au même endroit que d'habitude ) »

Koyama se mit à courir et rejoignit son amant à l'endroit prévu. Dès qu'il arriva, il sentit que quelque chose était différent de d'habitude. Il s'assit à ses côtés sans même l'embrasser. Il s'avait que ce jour serait différent de tous les autres jours.

- Keiikeii, commença-t-il.

Koyama se mordit la lèvre. Il savait déjà ce que dirait son petit-ami. Cela faisait déjà quelques semaines qu'ils parlaient de l'emploi du temps du plus vieux, que son groupe et lui préparaient un nouveau single et surtout qu'ils allaient bientôt tourner un film.

- Je t'aime, tu sais…

- Mh, je sais… Moi aussi, je t'aime…

Il entendit son amant soupirer fortement à ses côtés. Comment mettre fin à leur histoire alors qu'ils s'aimaient toujours autant qu'aux premiers jours de leur relation ? Et surtout, quels mots choisir pour le faire ?

- Ne, Keii-chan…

- Je ! Je sais ce que tu veux me dire… Pas besoin de nous faire du mal en le disant avec des mots…

- Mais il faut, sinon, ça serait comme si ce n'était jamais fi...

- Tais-toi ! le coupa-t-il. Tais-toi. Pas besoin de dire des choses comme ça. J'ai compris, je t'ai dis.

Ohno soupira une nouvelle fois. Il savait que ça n'allait pas être facile. Il avait envie de lui prendre la main, de l'embrasser, de lui dire qu'il blaguait, qu'il l'aimait et qu'ils continueraient à essayer de gérer.

Il tourna la tête vers son – ex – amant quand il se leva.

- Bon… Je vais rentrer alors…

- Keiikeii… On aurait pu rester un peu ensemble…

- Il ne vaut mieux pas… Ohno-senpai, ajouta-t-il faiblement.

Il sentit les larmes monter et menacer de couler. Il préférait prendre ses distances dès cet instant au risque de se pendre à son cou et de lui demander de ne pas le quitter.

- On se verra au travail, maintenant… Je…t'aime…

Se mordant plus fort la lèvre, il s'éloigna doucement de lui, essayant de laisser ses sentiments derrière lui.

…

…

_Aujourd'hui_

Ohno et Koyama avaient réussis à redevenir amis, bien qu'il leur fallu du temps. Koyama était désormais en couple avec son collègue Tegoshi. Quant à Ohno, il avait réussis à trouver le bonheur dans les bras d'Aiba. Depuis plusieurs mois, Keiichiro et Satoshi étaient de nouveau très proches, se rendant compte parfois que leur amour jamais terminé refaisait surface, se transformant en petites scènes de jalousie. Leur relation restait particulière, et peu de personne comprenait qu'ils puissent encore être autant liés, qu'ils puissent autant s'inquiéter pour l'autre, et qu'ils puissent encore autant s'aimer. Mais c'était comme ça, ils s'aimaient à leur façon. Peut-être un peu trop, mais ils continuaient de s'aimer.

* * *

><p>Des reviews, please, please ! Votre avis est important !<p> 


End file.
